


Sweet Like Peaches

by AmbroseRivers



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Office Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: Cameron is very sweet and she's falling.





	Sweet Like Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom and it is dedicated to a friend of mine.   
> I hope that y'all enjoy it and thank you for reading!

_She doesn’t know when her guard came down._

His arm brushed hers as he tapped the pads of his fingers across the papers he had spread across her desk, dangerously close to where her own were laid out.

Her eyelids drooped as the words she was supposed to be reading blurred into an incomprehensible haze.

-

Jaehee Kang was known for her tenacity and perseverance within the walls of C&R International.

She had lost count of the amount of the times the interns caught her pushing her limits- correcting a proposal while keeping her phone wedged between her shoulder and cheek to make sure that Director Han’s driver would arrive in a timely manner for the next meeting with a half-eaten croissant laying abandoned beside her mousepad.

When she had first accepted her position, it wasn’t an unusual occurrence for her workmates to pop up and ask her how her day was or invite her for lunch. Jaehee had been tempted to follow them into the warm sunlight that streamed through her window but she knew that Mr. Han was scrutinizing her, studying her to see if she was dependable, resourceful…

Jumin was trying to figure out if she was good enough and she wasn’t about to let him down because prospect of fresh air was infinitely more alluring than her office… or because that intern’s smile was charming…

_“I apologize but I have quite a bit of work to attend to. Perhaps, another time?”_

She declined their offers time and time again. She made sure to stay polite and professionally neutral, but sincere, because sometimes, a little honesty went a long way. After all, Jaehee was truly apologetic that she couldn’t join their casual activities… they seemed delightful and carefree.

_Fun._

However… That was not Jaehee Kang.

Jaehee Kang was determined, diligent, and desperate to show her worth.

_“...a workaholic.”_

_The murmur wasn’t meant for her but she was adept at honing into indistinct conversations from attending meetings by Jumin’s side. It was an invaluable tool in gauging the climate of a room, of sussing out tidbits that may prove to be useful in sealing a deal, and… for catching snippets of gossip that she would rather not be privy to._

_She refused to turn her head, fingers still flying over worn keys as her eyes scanned the small print. She clenched her jaw and the base of her neck twinged with a sudden dull ache._

_She rolled her neck to one side to try to soothe it while she continued to type._

_“Who?” An unfamiliar but low voice questioned after a moment of blissful silence._

_“Mr. Han’s personal assistant-” Haru continued to the obvious newcomer and Jaehee stifled the groan threatening to slip past her lips as she realized that his words were clearer, signaling that he and whoever he was escorting were drawing closer to her temporary work station.”-Jaehee Kang. She’s...very professional. Hardworking.”_

**_Leave me be, please._ **

_Haru quieted without adding any more to his description but Jaehee’s mind swam with the whispers she had heard over the years._

**_Cold, aloof, unapproachable…_ **

_It wasn’t too hard to read between the lines._

_Jaehee didn’t realize she was holding her breath until their footsteps ceased and Haru cleared his throat._

_“Assistant Kang,” Haru began and she finally looked up to take in the kind and curious eyes of a face she did not recognize. “I was instructed to introduce you to our newest intern. This is Cameron Williams. From what I understand, he was accepted from Great Britain.”_

_Cameron Williams was small in stature but he stood with a nearly unnoticeable jutted chin, spine straightened stiffly, and Jaehee sighed to herself._

**_Another arrogant…_ **

_Her thought was abruptly derailed as Cameron cupped her cheeks. His lips brushed the apples of her cheeks lightly._

_She distantly registered Haru’s spluttering as she blinked at Cameron’s wide grin and the way the hue of his eyes lightened and darkened with the ever-changing intensity of the light making its way into her space._

_It reminded her of melted chocolate and smooth liquor._

_“I…” She began, adjusting her glasses in a nervous habit that she couldn’t seem to fully kick. “It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Mr. Han’s assistant, Jaehee Kang… I am unsure of where you’ll be assigned in the future but for now, you can shadow me.”_

_“I look forward to working with you, Jaehee.” Cameron bubbled, bouncing on his heels. “I hope I can be of help.”_

_“Of course,” Jaehee answered courteously before she frowned. “I must ask that next time you report to work that you slick your hair back, please.”_

_She expected his giddy movements to pause, the corners of his mouth to droop, but Cameron merely laughed, tugging on the strands with shaky fingers._

_“I should have listened to My,” Cameron muttered below his breath and Jaehee briefly wondered who he was speaking about when raised his voice to a normal volume. “My apologies. I will do that next time, Jaehee.”_

_“Cameron, that’s not—” Haru was in the middle of correcting Cameron’s form of address, no doubt, but Jaehee cut him off smoothly as the corners of her lips twitched against her will._

_“Thank you.”_

_-_

There’s a cooling breeze from the open window and it rustled the sheets dangerously, threatening to toss them from their resting places but the coolness against Jaehee’s overheated body was a welcome relief and outweighed the concern she had about the company’s reports.

Her jacket was deposited neatly on the back of her wooden chair as she pushed her glasses up to massage the bridge of her nose.

“We’re nearly done,” Cameron yawned, bumping her with his shoulder. “Just a bit more and we can go home!”

“Mr. Han…” Jaehee’s lips refused to form the crisp speech she had perfected. Instead, they stretched out the single vowel of her superior’s name as her heavy eyelids fought to stay open, eyelashes fluttering. “He—”

“You need your rest,” Cameron scoffed even as he pulled another budget sheet closer so he could inspect it. “He will be fine.”

“I’m not sure about that, Peach.” Jaehee pointed out with a long-suffering huff. “Sometimes…”

_“Peaches!” There’s a whirlwind of activity as the young woman flew toward Cameron, panting. She had a briefcase clutched in one hand as she doubled over with pained wheeze. “You forgot—” She inhaled, taking a big gulp of air through her mouth. “-your bag.”_

_Cameron’s cheeks were bright with a rosy blush and Jaehee tracked his movement through the nosy but somewhat uneasy crowd of interns around her._

_The young woman was out of place on the lush ground of C &R International with the dark ruby tips of her hair standing out against her white shirt and her tan skin on display through the lace flowers along the seam of what Jaehee assumed was supposed to be a pair of jeans._

**_It’s more lace than jeans, really, but it suits her._ **

_“Jeeze, Riley.” Cameron reached out for the woman, pulling on her shoulder until she was standing upright. “You ran here before class?”_

_“Yeah,” Riley gasped, leaning into his hold. “I actually have to go. I’ll see you, darling.”_

_Riley sucked in another deep breath as she squeezed his hand before turning on her heel and leaving as quickly as she came._

_Jaehee ignored the tightness of her throat at the unbridled affection shown between Cameron and Riley. Instead, she raised a questioning brow at Cameron._

_“Peaches?”_

_“Peach is an old nickname Ri gave me a while back...” Cameron explained with a warbling giggle. “We are close like that. I should introduce the two of you properly sometime. I think you’ll get along.”_

_“I see…” Jaehee hummed, drumming her fingertips against her mouth. “May I call you Peach?”_

_“If you want,” Peach nodded with a small smile but when the others around them exclaimed, “Peach!” … Jaehee tracked the sudden tenseness of Peach’s jaw and frowned._

**_Maybe I won’t call him Peach._ **

_“Jaehee was the only one who asked but-” Peach wiggled his pointer finger at them scoldingly, playfully kicking some loose dirt. “-since I know I can’t fight this. I guess everyone can call me Peach.”_

-

“Hey- Jaehee-“

Jaehee whined pitifully as her uncomfortable pillow moved. Her head lolled to the side.

She forced herself to open her eyes, squinting against the gritty feeling that told her it was time to rest and she had pushed herself too hard ( _yet again_ ).

“I’m awake,” She promised, even as she leaned even more heavily on what her sluggish brain realized was Peach’s shoulder. “I’m just resting my eyes.”

“That’s fine,” He retorted without any hesitation, angling his head so that his cheek against her temple. “I’m just not sure I’m reading this right? I’m not recognizing these hangul characters…” He waved the page in his hand peevishly.

Jaehee closed her eyes once more to slowly fill her lungs up with air, focusing on the way her chest rose with the action, and the slight burn that told her she couldn’t inhale anymore. She hoped the uncomfortable pressure would jump start the short-circuiting synapses of her mind.

It didn’t help as much as she thought it would…but some help was better than none at all.

“Okay,” She breathed, gripping the arm of her office chair in her left hand to haul herself upright. “Let me take a look—”

She doesn’t know when Peach’s face had gotten so close that she could smell the lingering sweetness of his coffee on his warm breath, see the reflection of the low light in his blown pupils but he’s obliterated her personal space and—

His lips were shy and tentative as they pressed against hers.

There weren’t any butterflies whirring around crazily in Jaehee’s stomach but translucent wings brushed against her and she shivered, heart flipping. She brought a palm to his cheek timidly and crowded closer, ignoring that little voice in the back of her mind that always urged her to _work harder because love is fickle and transient and will leave you—_

Her lips were tingling, buzzing with static electricity as Peach kissed her tenderly for a few more agonizing but heart-stopping seconds.

A noise of protest left her as he pulled away to rest his forehead against hers.

“Jaehee…”

She’s falling but it was not a pleasant feeling. It wasn’t giddy and filled with hope like others had described. Jaehee swallowed thickly as a pit opened up within her guts and she shut her eyes as the room started to spin crazily.

**_What did I do wrong?_ **

“You’re amazing.”

Jaehee laughed, fully and unrestrained.

The sound wasn’t the silvery, tinkling chimes of bells but a violent expulsion of the dread had been starting to claw at her chest and the pure, unadulterated relief at the familiar words.

Her cheeks were hot with embarrassment.

Her eyes were still sore and her back screamed for her to move to a better location or to walk around…but she collapsed onto Peach’s chest, burying her face against the starchy roughness of his collar happily, despite her body’s exhaustion.

“Thank you,” She told him genuinely, boneless with affection and comfort. “I have one favor to ask of you.”

“What’s that?”

Jaehee pulled him closer. “Don’t tell Mr. Han.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Tumblr: loveinthebones  
> As of the original posting of this, I have not played Jaehee's route so my characterization may be off.


End file.
